


Like a Damsel in Distress

by hiyas



Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: A routine patrol goes awry for Hermione and her partner, Draco Malfoy when they are struck by rogue Death Eaters
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 5 Times Malfoy Carried Hermione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Like a Damsel in Distress

Hermione's instincts, honed by war and Auror training, flare to life almost too late. Almost, but thank Morgana, not quite. The wall segment she had moved neatly blocks the Death Eater's Avada Kedavra, and she doesn't hesitate to send her own Unforgivable.

Her firm voice catches Malfoy's attention, even as he runs for cover, with her ensconced in his arms. "Granger! Are you okay?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing, running with no cover?!"

She rants about his stupidity, his utter recklessness, his lack of self-preservation, as she throws more spells and debris onto the masked villains who decided to ambush them while on patrol.

He swerves to the left, taking cover behind a destroyed Florean Fortescue. He carefully sets her down and checks her quickly for injuries. He gently dabs her cuts with a clean cotton handkerchief and heals her broken ankle before replying, "I couldn't just let you bleed out there. Besides, Potter and Weasley had my back." He nods to the direction of her best friends, who were similarly taking cover behind fallen structures on the other side of the street.

She hadn't even remembered to check after Harry and Ron, so angry at herself for having to be saved, and at him for his foolhardy behavior! What if she hadn't woken when she did? What if Draco had been hit with that AK?

"Are you concussed?" he asks as he runs a diagnostic spell, intense gray eyes boring into hers.

"Wha- no, no, I'm fine," she stutters.

He seems less tense at her confirmation, as much as anybody could be while fighting dark wizards. He sweeps her fringe to the side and kisses her full on the mouth.

"Good. You're not allowed to die on me, Granger. Especially not when you've finally agreed on a date with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Discord friends who watched and cheered me on as I draw! The whole "Draco carries Hermione to safety" has been done by other awesome artists like Flyora, Avendell, and Jaxx-in-a-box and I wanted to put my own spin on things! Hope you like it!


End file.
